


Fury of Mew Pecan

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [15]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Berserker - Freeform, Foxy gets violent, Gen, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wow, Pecan is <i>really</i> pissed off, isn't she?" Mew Macadamia asked, unable to look away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fury of Mew Pecan

"How...dare...you!"

Mew Pecan's entire being was flooded with rage. Bad enough that the Automata Anima had caused so much damage when they were fighting it, but the alien bastard who called himself Morado had the nerve to take a child hostage. And if there was one thing Pecan couldn't stand, it was seeing a child in danger or harmed.

Without warning, she dove forward, teeth latching onto Morado's shoulder. At the same time, she unsheathed her claws, slicing into him with animalistic rage. Fortunately, Mew Peanut had gotten the boy out of harm's way, leaving Pecan free to continue her furious attack on the alien.

"Wow, Pecan is _really_ pissed off, isn't she?" Mew Macadamia asked, unable to look away.

"I can't watch," whimpered Mew Almond, covering her eyes.

From the command center under the pizzeria that served as the team's base, Mike watched the view screen in horror.

"This is bad," he moaned, burying his face in his hands. "Pecan, you really have to get ahold of your temper. You can't let your DNA influence your behavior."

Sighing deeply, Mike pulled out a small silver object, similar to the Mew Pendants that the girls used.

"Didn't want to do this," he said. "But I guess I've got no choice."

**Author's Note:**

> Counterpart Matchup:  
> Pecan: Foxy (Red fox)  
> Peanut: Freddy (Grizzly bear)  
> Macadamia: Bonnie (Desert cottontail)  
> Almond: Chica (Yellow canary)


End file.
